Tropical Storms
by hann789
Summary: Nothing tests the foundation and stability of a structure like a tropical storm.  But when you have a center like them they'll hold.  A sequel to Desert Storms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaacccck! And I come baring the sequel to "Desert Storms". If you haven't read that story, you might want to. I hope you enjoy this continuation.**

**Thanks to my good friends Effie and Melissa for their help and encouragement to post this. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones. I'm coming to terms with the fact that I probably never will.**

**ooo**

"I can't believe he's turning one today," Angela gushed as she hurried around her large kitchen, "I mean, really it feels like he was just born yesterday."

Brennan who held the little boy in question watched her best friend fly around the room, "he has grown up rather quickly. I'm quite surprised how easily I am able to understand that figure of speech."

"I'm surprised you can call it a figure of speech," Angela added with a laugh. "So much as changed in the last year, hasn't it?"

Brennan smiled down at Zander Brennan Hodgins who was happily chewing on his fist and nodded. When she looked out the window to the backyard where Booth, Hodgins, and Parker were attempting to assemble a swing set and clubhouse combination in the warm Saturday afternoon she felt her smile grow more. "Yes Angela, so much has changed."

Angela's hand paused over the cake she was frosting as her eyes studied her friend, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Angela."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked, "Because you don't seem totally okay."

"I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"Having a baby," Brennan replied quietly and Angela squealed at an ear piercing decibel. Zander looked at his mother strangely as Brennan tried to cover his ears. "Angela!"

"You can't expect me to not react to that Bren," Angela argued the pitch of her voice still higher than normal, "this is fantastic!"

"I'm only thinking about it…"

"Why do you look like you are terrified?" Angela asked forgetting about the cake she was supposed to be icing and sat next to Brennan on a barstool. "You're fantastic with kids, Parker loves you. Zander loves you. Your nieces love you. You'll be an amazing mom."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said with a small smile as her lips grazed over the blonde curls of Zander's head. "I guess I'm anxious about Booth's reaction."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm unsure of how he will take this development," Brennan replied with a shrug. "It's something that hasn't been discussed in years."

"The last time you talked about having his baby sweetie, you were going to get pregnant with a turkey baster," Angela replied with her hands on her hips. "And you didn't want him to participate in the baby's life. You don't still feel the same way do you?"

"Of course not!" Brennan exclaimed, "Booth and I are in a committed relationship and we have lots of practice for creating a baby the natural way and he is an excellent father. Any child would be lucky to have him…"

"Okay," Angela interrupted impatiently, "then why not jump him and go for it."

"I don't know…"

"What don't you know?" Booth's voice asked as he stepped into the kitchen his shirt damp with sweat. "I didn't think there was anything you didn't know Bones."

"We're just talking about decorations Booth," Brennan answered quickly with a look to Angela and with a laugh asked her boyfriend, "What are you doing in here? The swing set doesn't look done yet."

"Hey!" Booth cried as he rubbed his arm over his forehead, "it's hot out there, I'm just coming in to grab us some beers."

"Do you think it'll be done by the time the party is supposed to start Booth?" Angela asked as she took her place in front of the cake she had been working on. "I was hoping…"

"We'll be done by five Angela," Booth assured her, "I promise. How many people are we expecting for the little guy's celebration?"

"Only about fifty," Angela answered coolly, "most of which are board members of the Cantilever group and their families. The set up crew will be here at about four thirty to get the sets up before guests start arriving at five and then the clown will be here at six."

"Wait, clown?" Booth asked his face paling. "You didn't tell me there was going to be a clown."

"Booth," Brennan said with a smile as she choked back her laugh at his face, "the clown will only be here for a little while and you can come into the house while he's here. You will be fine."

"You're going to traumatize the poor kid," Booth commented loosely and grabbed two beers and one juice box from the fridge. Booth turned to Brennan and continued, "Parker wants to go swimming, his bathing suit is in our bag, do you think you could grab it for him?"

"Of course Booth," she answered immediately, "do you want me to get yours out now too?"

"No, I'll get mine after we're finished with the swing set. Thanks babe."

"Don't call me," Brennan started to protest as he smirked and shut the door behind him before she could finish, "babe."

"You two are sickeningly cute," Angela observed with a sigh. "I can just picture a little girl with your eyes and his dark hair, she'd be a beauty."

"I concur," Brennan answered with a smile. "Or a little boy with Booth's eyes…"

"You really should talk to him sweetie," Angela said pointedly. "He's going to be thrilled that you're thinking this way."

"I don't think he will want to have another child out of wedlock and I'm not ready to give that to him. I don't know if I ever will be."

"Brennan," Angela interrupted with a sigh, "Studly out there is not going to not want a kid with you just because you won't legalize your relationship. You are committed to him, he's committed to you. You both know it and it's not going to change. Adding a child to the mix isn't going to change that."

"But…"

"No buts," Angela interrupted again, "talk to him Bren. Tonight."

"I'll consider it."

"I'm not accepting that," Angela argued, "you have to talk to him tonight. You shouldn't be worried about it. And besides, you can't wait too long or our kids won't be able to grow up close in age."

"Zander is already one," Brennan replied logically, "he would almost certainly be two before I gave birth. And that is only if we conceive quite easily."

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't know what you are trying to tell me."

"We weren't going to say anything yet," Angela whispered as if afraid of being overhead, "but I found out on Friday that I'm pregnant again."

**ooo**

Booth tossed Hodgins the extra beer in his hand as he rejoined his friend in the backyard. "They're up to something." Booth added with a glance towards the house.

"They are always up to something," Hodgins responded without hesitation, "what makes this time so special?"

"Brennan deflected."

"What?" Hodgins asked his head snapping up, "She never does that."

"I know," Booth agreed with a sigh. "Is it bad that I'm worried about what could happen when they are together?"

"No," Hodgins responded, "because I always worry about that with Ange."

"Dad!" Parker called from across the yard, "can I go swimming yet?"

"Yes," Booth answered, "Bones is getting your swimsuit out, go change."

"He's a great kid Booth," Hodgins said after a second while Booth watched Parker race up to the house. "I'm glad that Zander is going to have him to grow up with."

"Thanks," Booth replied his grin growing, "I'm a lucky guy."

"We both are," Hodgins assured him and then glanced up to the house guilty, "I've got to tell you something, but don't tell Angela, I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I have to."

"Hodgins, slow down and just tell me."

"She's pregnant again," he whispered loudly, "we found out on Friday."

"Congrats man!" Booth boisterously said with a slap on the smaller man's back and lifted his beer in a toast. "That's great."

"Thanks," Hodgins replied with a happy grin on his face. "I'll bet you anything that Angela spilled the beans already to Bren. She can't keep a secret."

"Neither can you apparently," Booth replied with a laugh and a glance at the house, "maybe that is what they were talking about when I was up there."

"Very possible," Hodgins agreed with a nod, "when are you and Dr. B going to procreate."

Booth's face squinted up in disgust with Hodgins' wording, "do you have to say it like that man? It sounds so…wrong."

"Fine," Hodgins laughed, "when are you two going to have kids? Angela and I figured you two would announce one before we got around to having a second."

"You didn't leave us a ton of time," Booth countered, "ZZ is only turning one."

Hodgins shrugged, "we weren't actively trying but we weren't really preventing either. I know Angela wants more kids."

"If you're not careful she'll have that mansion of yours filled before you even know it."

Hodgins nodded, "surprisingly, I'm not as terrified by the thought as I once was. But back to you and Dr. B."

"I don't know Hodgins," Booth answered with a sigh. "I guess I always figured the next time I had a kid it would be after I was married. And I know that isn't going to happen with Bones, but we really haven't talked about kids either."

"Do you want to have a baby with Dr. B?"

"Of course!" Booth insisted, "I've always wanted that."

"Then talk to her," Hodgins reasoned, "she wanted to have a kid with you before."

"No," Booth corrected with a coolness to his voice that Hodgins didn't recognize, "she wanted me to donate sperm."

"And that was before you were together," Hodgins answered calmly, "you know it won't be like that now."

"I know."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I don't want to rush her," Booth replied with a shrug. "I see the changes in her but sometimes I'm not sure that she does and I want to make sure she's confident in us before I spring something like that on her."

"Please," Hodgins' scoffed, "you've been living together for nearly a year, that isn't rushing."

"I never know with Bones."

"You should broach the subject."

"I'll think about it," Booth agreed with a shrug. "But I'm not guaranteeing anything. No matter what Angela wants, Bones can't be rushed."

"Believe me," Hodgins laughed, "I know that."

"I'm supposed to tell you," a third voice entered their conversation, "to quote, close your mouths and get your asses in gear. Angela is worried you won't finish before the party starts."

"And she sent you to tell us," Hodgins asked the young psychiatrist and Sweets shrugged, "I guess they've been watching us."

Booth nodded with a chuckle, "that really shouldn't surprise us, should it?"

"Nope," Sweets replied and the three men glanced back up to the house. "What can I do to help?"

"You can test it out once we finish," Booth teased, "it's made for kids."

"Very funny Booth," Sweets responded, "are you ever going to get tired of the kids jokes?"

"No." Hodgins and Booth answered at the same time and Sweets huffed in exasperation.

Booth patted their baby duck on the back before continuing to piece the swing set together. "Did you bring Julie with you?"

Sweets nodded, "Of course. She's in the house with the girls. They didn't let her get past the kitchen."

"When are you going to put a ring on her finger, huh Sweets?" Hodgins asked and watched Sweets stammer around an answer. "I figured it would have happened already."

"Uh," Sweets hesitated, "we're not ready for that yet."

"What are you shuffling your feet for Sweets?" Booth questioned, "you're not having doubts about Julie now are you?"

"No!" Sweets exclaimed, "I just…"

"What?"

"It's just that when I got engaged I figured it would be the only time," Sweets responded, "and that obviously didn't work out. And I'm happy now, really. I love Julie and I know that she's the one for me, but I don't know how she'll feel having a ring that someone else wore."

"You just have to ask her," Hodgins told him, "and if she's not there is always the option of using the same diamond and just having it reset."

"That could work," Sweets said his voice trailing off in thought. "Thanks Hodgins."

"Eh, no problem. Between the two of you though I've got enough practice giving relationship advice I should start a business."

Booth kicked Hodgins in the leg to shut him up but it was too late and Sweets had latched on to Hodgins' statement.

"Is everything okay with your relationship with Dr. Brennan, Booth?"

"It's fine Sweets."

"But Hodgins…"

"Hodgins doesn't know when to keep his trap shut," Booth growled glaring at the curly-haired scientist who only shrugged. "It's nothing."

"You know," Sweets started, "if something is wrong I need to know…"

"Nothing is wrong Sweets!" Booth exclaimed. "But if you must know, Hodgins and I were discussing children and whether or not I thought Bones and I were ready to think about that. Nothing has been discussed or decided and we might never have children…"

"Sorry Booth," Sweets apologized quickly, "I didn't realize you were interested in having more children. It doesn't seem like anything Brennan would have a problem with. She wanted to have your child before…"

"I'm not discussing this anymore," Booth interrupted. "Let's get this stupid swing set put together before Angela has a coronary. Okay?"

"Got it g-man," Hodgins agreed and Sweets nodded his eyes not leaving Booth. "Stop staring Sweets and get helping."

**ooo**

Zander had been passed to Julie when she entered as she joined Brennan at the table and she was letting the boy play with the necklace that hung loosely as she spoke to the two older women.

"He is one spoiled little boy," Julie noted with a smile, "as much as we all dote on him."

"I know," Angela agreed with a sigh, "and I can't seem to have any desire to change that."

"It's only because he's the first baby in the group," Brennan noted, "that'll change once you…"

Brennan stopped short when Angela sent a piercing gaze her way but the damage was already done and Julie was staring at them both wide-eyed. "Oh my god, Angela! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Julie," Angela said with a smile, "but if you could keep it under wraps, we had decided not to tell too many people yet."

"Oh, of course. I won't say anything," Julie assured her. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"About six weeks I'm guessing," Angela supplied with a happy sigh, "but we'll know for sure when I go to the doctor on Monday."

"Congrats again," Julie said smiling, "that really is great."

"Thanks, we're excited."

"Excited for what?" Cam asked as she entered the kitchen her hand entwined with Paul's. "What am I missing?"

Julie and Brennan started laughing, which sent Zander into a fit of odd giggles and hand clapping while Angela just groaned.

"What?" Cam asked again and with a shrug turned to Paul to give him a kiss before shooing him outside with the other men. "Okay, spill."

"So much for keeping it a secret," Angela said with a sigh, "Jack is going to kill me."

"Let me guess," Cam answered with a smirk, "you're pregnant again."

Angela nodded, "we weren't going to say anything because it's still pretty early. But oh well."

Another round of congratulations went around and Angela couldn't keep the grin off of her face. "Well this makes it easy asking for Monday morning off."

"Just come in whenever you're done," Cam assured her, "we're in-between cases so it'll be fine."

"Alright ladies," Hodgins exclaimed busting into the kitchen from the porch, "the swing set is completed and ready for ZZ's big party!"

"Thanks babe," Angela said with a smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You should have Parker test it out. And if you want to take ZZ out, that's fine."

Hodgins looked around the room at the faces of the four women and sighed. "You told them, didn't you?"

"It just sort of popped out with Bren," Angela answered as she giggled a little bit, "and then she spilled it to Julie by accident and Cam overhead something about it so I had to tell her."

"I guess this means we can tell the guys then," Hodgins answered with a grin and turned around to the men behind him, "Angie and I are having another baby."

"Well on your way to a million," Booth joked with a pat on the back and a kiss on Angie's cheek. "Congrats."

"Very funny G-Man. Very, very funny."

**ooo**

Booth pulled the covers down on his side of the bed and slipped in next to Brennan who was reclined against the large pillows her laptop resting on her legs. Booth leaned over and pressed a kiss to her neck and she smiled lightly turning her attention from the screen of her computer.

"Parker fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow," Booth told her with a yawn. "I've never seen a bigger blowout for one year old before."

Brennan chuckled against his chest, "Angela and Hodgins might have gone a little overboard with ZZ's birthday."

"Might have?" Booth questioned, "I don't think there is any question about it. It was a full carnival theme complete with petting zoo and rides. I can't wait until they have a girl. Hodgins will really be whipped."

"I know Angela wants this one to be a girl," Brennan whispered sleepily. "I'm so happy for them."

"Me too," Booth replied with a nod and stretched lazily. "You should have seen Hodgins when he told me. He was practically radiating his excitement."

"Angela was the same way," Brennan assured him with a large yawn, "she told me that we can't wait too long."

Booth's eyes popped open at her words and eyed her face carefully. "We can't wait too long for what?"

"To procreate ourselves," Brennan mumbled and Booth knew that she was fading into sleep quickly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and her eyes opened slightly. "Do you want to have children with me?"

"Yes," Booth said as he exhaled quickly, "more than you could ever know."

"I have a secret to tell you."

"What?"

"I love you."

Booth laughed quietly, "That's not a secret Bones. And I love you too."

"I didn't take my birth control pill today."

"Okay."

"I'd offer to start trying right now," Brennan whispered, "but I'm incredibly worn out. Tomorrow?"

Booth smiled brightly, "It's a guarantee. Happy Birthday Bones."

**ooo**

**A/N: This is merely a introduction to where I plan on taking this fic and I hope that is sparks interest. We will be seeing some cases, bickering, family and a whole lot of BB fluff. Hope you take the ride with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing. I…I have no words. Just, thank you.**

**Effie, Melissa…once again, thanks for everything. I couldn't do it without either of you. Thanks for the encouragement. **

**Disclaimter: I still have to put these?**

**ooo**

Booth woke the next morning to feather-light kisses across his bare chest and he groaned in appreciation. "Bones…"

"Shhh," she shushed him breaking contact with this chest for only a minute. "It's early and Parker is still asleep but I don't want to wake him up."

Booth nodded and threaded his fingers through her hair. "How early is it?"

"Don't ask," Brennan answered with a laugh and the vibrations against his chest made his heart race. "But I didn't get a birthday present from you yesterday and I would like to change that."

"And what would you like?"

"I think it's pretty clear what I want Booth," Brennan informed him before claiming his lips with hers. "Do you remember our conversation last night?"

"I do," Booth answered hesitantly afraid she had changed her mind. "Do you?"

"Yes," she whispered, "and I would like to get started right away."

"Me and my super sperm are at your disposable."

"Good," Brennan said with a giggle and she kissed him again. Breaking for air she dropped her voice and whispered in his ear, "Let's make a baby Booth."

An hour and a half later they were stretched out on the bed, sheets wound around them basking in the perfection they always seemed to find when they came together.

"I think that did the trick," Booth teased as he squeezed her fingers that were entwined with his. "Booth super sperm in its finest."

"That is highly unlikely Booth," Brennan replied her clinical tone turning on, "the hormones from the birth control can take awhile to get out of my system and I've haven't calculated the best time of the month for me to conceive…"

"You never know," Booth said smugly, "it didn't take much for Rebecca to get pregnant with Parker."

"You were much younger then…"

"Are you calling me old?" Booth gasped in mock anger causing a Brennan to shake her head in exasperation.

"Of course not," Brennan replied, "you're still well within your prime years and are quite healthy. I was just trying to express that you shouldn't get your hopes up so early."

"We'll just have to keep trying."

"I think I could be convinced of the relevance of that request," Brennan whispered and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Just as things were going to escalate a noise in the hallway stopped them. "Parker?"

"Probably," Booth answered against her skin. "He'll want breakfast soon."

"And Rebecca said she'd be around to pick him up about ten," Brennan continued, "I guess that means we should get out of bed."

"It's temporary."

"Most definitely," she assured him with a kiss.

**ooo**

Brennan tucked her feet under her as she sat down on the couch with Booth later that night. A basketball game was on the screen and she rested her head on his shoulder as she yawned. Rebecca had shown up right at ten to pick up Parker and after a round of goodbyes and promises to come to his hockey game later in the week they had been left with an empty and quiet apartment. Their afternoon had been filled with a lazy lunch followed by some cuddle time and another round of baby making.

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder to draw her closer and she went without any fight.

"Today was a good day," Booth said quietly his eyes moving to rest on Brennan's face. "A very good day."

"I would concur," Bones answered resting her head on his shoulder. "Booth…"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Are you sure you want to have a baby with me?"

"What?" Booth exclaimed and muted the television before turning to her and cupping her cheek with his hand. "Why are you asking me this? I thought we had already talked about it."

"Not really," Brennan argued, "and you didn't answer my question."

"Bones," Booth said with a deep sigh, "of course I want to have a baby with you. More than one if you want. I love you Bones."

"But…"

"But what?"

"You're okay with us not being married?"

Her voice was smaller than Booth had ever heard it and he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "Bones, I don't care that we're not married. You know that I would love nothing more than to declare my love for you in front of our friends and family and God, and yes I realize that would be just for me, and the government. But I don't have to have that. I just want your love, which I have, and a family with you."

A smile formed on Brennan's lips as Booth continued to speak and she cut off his words with a demanding kiss. He responded instantly and it was minutes later when they parted for breath.

"Does that answer your question?" Booth asked with a smirk and Brennan nodded before placing her lips against his again.

"Thank you for understanding Booth," Brennan whispered, "I want to change…"

"I don't want you too Bones," Booth interrupted firmly. "I fell in love with who you are, not anyone else. You don't have to change for me."

Brennan flung her arms around Booth's neck and hugged him tight, her lips resting against his ear. "Thank you Booth. Thank you."

**ooo**

"So," Angela questioned breezing into Brennan's office late Monday morning. "Did you talk to him?"

"Talk to whom?" Brennan queried, her eyes staying on her computer screen as Angela dramatically dropped into the chair in front of her. "Oh, you mean Booth."

"Yes I mean Booth," Angela responded with a sigh, "and about baby making? Tell me you talked to him sweetie."

"I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did he say about the baby making?"

"He approved."

Angela let out an ear-piercing squeal that Brennan had braced herself for and looked up with a smile. "I haven't taken my birth control since Saturday and though logically I know it can take several months for me to actually be impregnated I am quite anxious for it to occur.'

"I am just thrilled for you Bren!" Angela exclaimed her hands clasping together like a little girl. "You need to hurry up though! I don't want pea here to be that much older than his or her cousin."

Brennan chuckled, "did you find out exactly how far along you are?"

"Only five weeks," Angela stated with a smile, "I'm due right about Christmas."

"Angela that is fantastic!" Brennan exclaimed, "I really am happy for you."

"Thanks Bren," Angela answered with a bright smile. "I'm very excited as well. Very much."

The shrill ring of Brennan's phone interrupted the friend's conversation and Brennan reached to pick it up. She couldn't help the smile that flashed on her face when she read Booth's name on the screen.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones," his voice responded through the receiver and Brennan smiled. "Got a body for you."

"Where?"

"That's the thing…"

"What is it Booth?"

"The body is in Northern Indiana."

Brennan nodded, "do you know what condition the body is in?"

"Pack your gum boots, Bones," Booth responded with a slight chuckle, "I'll swing by the Jeffersonian and pick you up and then we'll swing by the apartment to pack. We have to be at the airport in two hours."

"I'll be ready to go in about ten minutes."

"Knew you would be," Booth answered. "Love you."

"Love you," Brennan responded automatically and clicked her phone shut. She turned to Angela and sighed. "I have to go to Indiana."

"Indiana? What's in Indiana?"

"A body," Brennan answered turning off her computer and she rose. "Is Cam here?"

Angela nodded, "in her office. Booth picking you up?"

"Ten minutes," Brennan answered with a nod. "Excuse me Ange, but I've got a lot to do before he gets here."

"No problem sweetie. Good luck."

"We don't need luck," Brennan answered as she paused at the door to her office. "We've never needed luck."

**ooo**

"I thought we were going to Indiana?" Brennan questioned as she stepped off the plane at O'Hare airport. "This is Chicago."

"I realize that Bones," Booth answered swinging his carryon over his shoulder, "we have a car waiting for us to drive the rest of the way."

"To Pokagon State Park?"

"Yes," Booth nodded, "you have the file."

"You didn't give it to me until ten minutes ago," Brennan scolded, "we had a three hour flight where I could have reviewed the case file they sent, but you just had to keep it from me."

"You wouldn't have done anything else but pour over the case files if I had given them to you earlier," Booth argued, "and I rather enjoyed our flight."

A light blush covered Brennan's cheeks and Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "What? Do you disagree?"

"No," she admitted, "but this is supposed to be a business trip. Work. Remember our agreement?"

"I remember our agreement Bones," Booth answered with a sigh but he didn't remove his arm from her shoulders. "We agreed we would be completely professional while at work."

"Yes," Brennan confirmed, "and you're not being very professional right now."

"Bones…"

"Am I going to have to fight you on this every time we have a case?"

"I thought we were doing pretty well so far," Booth said with a shrug, "it's been over a year now."

"I know."

"And our solve rate has only gotten better."

"True," Brennan relented, "but still…"

"And we've passed all of Sweets' tests," Booth continued, "So I think we're acting just fine."

"But…"

"No buts," Booth interrupted, "we're doing great, both in the relationship and the partnership. Right?"

"We are," Brennan agreed with a smile and pulled him into a hug as they waited for the luggage to appear. "Thanks Booth."

"For what?"

"For," Brennan started, "how does the saying go? Talking me off the side."

"Off the ledge," Booth answered with a smile. "And I'll always talk you off the ledge."

Brennan reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. They stood wrapped in each other's arms until the luggage belt started to move and Booth reluctantly removed himself from her arms and grabbed both of their suitcases. He swatted her hand away when she reached for her suitcase and Brennan folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"I can carry my own bag Booth."

"I know you can Bones."

"Then why won't you let me?"

"Because Bones, I'm your boyfriend and your partner. I'm carrying the bags."

"Booth…"

"Let's go get our car," Booth said cutting her off and heading through the crowds of the airport. Brennan followed continuing to bug him about the suitcases. "Let it go Bones. We just need to get the car and get going."

"Yes, I need to determine the condition the remains are in and secure the crime scene to ensure all pertinent evidence is recovered…"

"I know Bones," Booth reassured her. "Give me ten minutes and we'll be on the road."

"How long until we get to the crime scene?"

"Three hours," Booth answered, "which will be plenty of time to review the files they sent over."

"That should be a sufficient amount of time," Brennan nodded, her arms still crossed over her chest. "But that doesn't mean you had to keep them from me earlier."

"Maybe not," Booth answered with a shrug and flipped the key to the rental car in his hand. "But it's too late to do anything about it now. You can review the files in the car on the drive and you'll be fine."

"Come on Booth," Brennan said and rolled her eyes, interlocking their fingers together. "Let's get this play on the street."

"Show on the road Bones," Booth corrected with a laugh, "it's show on the road."

**ooo**

"It says here that they think the remains could be that of Alyssa Jasper, who went missing two years ago in June after a camping trip with her Girl Scout troop," Booth stated as he drove down the highway. "She was eleven when she went missing."

"She was reported missing by the troop leader," Brennan continued reading from the file in front of her. "And a park ranger search of the surrounding area yielded no clues at the time."

"Exactly," Booth said with a nod, "they think what unearthed the remains now was some pretty bad thunderstorms that swept through the area last weekend. Torrential downpour, tornados, flash floods and the like."

"Where did they find the remains?"

"A couple of experienced hikers were on some less traveled trails," Booth explained, "and they found it at the body of a ridge. The thought is that with the floods it washed in from some marshy areas."

"No one was able to determine identity?"

"They called you in Bones," Booth answered with a chuckle, "so no, they didn't determine an identity. That's your job, remember?"

"Are you being facetious?"

"Maybe a little bit," Booth admitted with a cheeky grin. He pulled up to the main gate and flashed his badge through his normal introductions as the guard pointed them in the direction they needed to go. "We're supposed to meet Gerald Johnson, he's the supervising park ranger."

"I'd like to see the crime scene right away."

"I know you do Bones," Booth answered, "we'll meet up with this ranger guy and have him take us there right off."

"Good," Bones stated and closed the file she'd been studying over the car ride across northern Indiana. "I don't want us to loose anymore evidence. It's going to be difficult with the storms you mentioned. We've probably lost quite a lot already."

"That won't matter," Booth answered climbing out of the vehicle. "We always get our guy."

"It isn't always a male suspect."

"I know that," Booth said and rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that literally."

"Then why did you say it?"

"It's just a way to say it," Booth answered, "A saying. That's all."

"But that is quite misleading," Brennan argued, "saying that all suspects and criminals are male."

"That's not what I was saying!"

"But it's what you said."

"But that's not what I meant!"

"But…"

"Hello, you must be the FBI team sent from DC," a voice interrupted their bickering and Booth and Brennan turned to face a tall man in a green park ranger jacket. "I'm Gerald Johnson."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth answered quickly with a flash of his badge, "and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. Nice to meet you."

"You as well," the park ranger responded, "though under unfortunate circumstances."

Booth nodded and Brennan jumped right to the point, "I'd like to see the crime scene."

"Of course Dr. Brennan," Johnson responded with a nod of his head. "I'll have Billy here take your bags up your room. The bureau called ahead and booked a room for you here at the Inn. They only booked one…"

"That is sufficient," Brennan replied with a wave of her head, "as Agent Booth and I are in a sexual relationship."

"BONES!" Booth exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink in a blush and he reached to pull Brennan towards him, "pardon us."

"I don't mind," Johnson responded with a chuckle, "she reminds me of my own wife. Quite a firecracker you've got there."

"Don't I know it," Booth answered and Brennan cocked her head in confusion towards them both.

"I don't know what that means."

"I know you don't Bones," Booth assured her, "and I'm counting on that."

"Why don't I show you the body," Johnson interrupted them with a smile. "We can take a golf cart most of the way, but it is a bit of a hike."

"Grab your gear Bones," Booth instructed, "let's a jump on this."

Brennan nodded and turned towards the rental car to grab her gear and gumboots from the truck before their luggage was taken upstairs. She swung the bag over her shoulder and turned back towards Booth. "Are you going to tell me what he meant?"

"Later."

"You're not, are you? I guess I'll just have to ask Angela when we return home."

"Bones," Booth interrupted, "I thought you wanted to look at the body."

"I do," Brennan answered pushing her way past Booth and Johnson. "Please show us the way."

"Yeah," Johnson muttered under his breath with a laugh, "a real firecracker that one is."

**ooo**

**A/N: I did forget to mention that this would have a case worked into it. (Or more than one, depending on how long I make it.) I hope that doesn't bother anyone. ;-) Anyways, Pokagon is a real place and I grew up about 15 minutes from there. It's actually kind of a funny story on where I came up with idea for this case…**

**(Just FYI, of course, events are fictional.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Ya'll are fantastic. And I'm glad everyone is looking forward to the cases, but don't get me wrong, there will be plenty of fluff and lots of family. Enjoy!**

**Thanks goes out to the marvelous Effie and the fantastic Melissa both of whom are great friends and great sounding boards. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even close.**

**ooo**

"Female," Brennan stated crouching next to the skeletal remains that they were brought to. "Eight to twelve by the gage of her pelvis, however she was taller than average for her age."

"It shows in the original police report that Alyssa was four feet eight inches when she went missing."

"Then we have a problem," Bones answered with a sigh, "this girl was at least sixty-two inches tall."

"What is that in normal speak?"

"Five feet, two inches," Sparks supplied without pause and both Booth and Brennan turned to look at him. "What? I can do basic math."

"He is correct," Brennan continued turning back to the skeleton. "Anything in her file to show a significant bone trauma that would supply a identifier."

"But if the remains don't match with height?"

"Booth."

"Fine," Booth huffed flipping open the file in his hand. "She broke her collarbone when she was five. She fell off of a trampoline."

"Oh."

"Oh what?" Booth questioned with Brennan's outburst. "Bones, oh what?"

"We need to get the remains back to the lab," Brennan said as she stood slowly. "And I need access to Alyssa Jasper's medical records. X-rays, dentals, anything we can have access too."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on Bones?"

"I believe this is quite possibly Alyssa Jasper," Brennan replied quietly, "there are patterns of reconstruction on the clavicle that could be conducive to Alyssa's injury. Dr. Bray will be able to compare the injury and the x-rays and let us know for certain. Also, a DNA test would be favorable as well."

"But you said that this skeleton is taller than that of Alyssa's last known height."

"I am aware of that Booth."

"What are you trying to say then Bones?"

"I'm not comfortable making assumptions…"

"Bones."

"Booth," Brennan countered. "Overnight this back to the Jeffersonian. I'll call Dr. Bray and Hodgins and let them know that they should be expecting a package tomorrow."

"You didn't give a timeframe for death or a relative cause of death Bones."

"I am aware of that as well Booth."

"Fill me in here Bones," Booth requested, "I am your partner."

"Fine," Brennan relented and uncrossed her arms to point to the remains at her feet. "The initial report states that Alyssa Jasper went missing twenty one months ago."

"Right," Booth offered, "In June it will be two years."

Brennan nodded, "however this victim hasn't been dead for more than ten months. And with her growth…"

"You think she was kept alive for over a year before the perp killed her."

"I'm not comfortable jumping to conclusions," Brennan stated firmly, "especially since we are not aware if this is actually Alyssa Jasper."

"I'll have the body, dirt, soil, and water samples sent to the Jeffersonian right away," Booth offered quickly and then turned to Sparks who had been watching their interaction with interest. "Do you have access to Alyssa Jasper's medical records?"

"Yes sir," Sparks responded, "give me an address and I'll have them sent overnight. I just have to call my buddy at the Sherriff's office."

"Thank you Ranger Sparks," Brennan answered with a nod and pulled off her gloves. "We should probably wait until the local FBI tech crew arrives and then I would really like to get something to eat for supper."

"They should be here any minute," Booth assured her and then we'll get cleaned up and have dinner."

"The restaurant at the Inn is very nice," Sparks offered, "but there are some great places in town as well."

"The Inn?"

"Yes Booth," Brennan answered for the park ranger, "the Potawatomi Inn, the large building we pulled up in front of today."

"Oh."

Brennan turned to Sparks with a smirk, "he doesn't often pay attention to historical sites."

"Hey!"

"Unless it's straightforwardly brought to his attention," Brennan continued without hesitation. "Thank you for directing us."

"My pleasure Dr. Brennan," Sparks answered with a nod and extended his hand to shake with both partners. "If you need anything while you are here please let me know."

Booth nodded, "we will. And those medical records…"

Sparks held up his notebook in which he'd taken down the overnight address to the Jeffersonian Medical-Legal lab. "They'll be there first thing."

"Fantastic," Brennan answered as the FBI tech crew arrived and she immediately began giving orders for recovery. "As long as these techs aren't complete imbeciles this shouldn't take long at all."

"Bones," Booth growled in warning. "Play nice."

"That makes no sense," Brennan muttered as she passed him, "we aren't playing at all…"

**ooo**

Booth sprawled himself out on the large queen sized bed in the room they'd been ushered to upon their return to the large Inn. He took a deep breath in as he listened to Brennan move around the room fluently.

"You should change before you lay on the bed," Brennan stated from the doorway of the bathroom, "your clothes are filthy."

"I'm too tired to move."

"You're too tired to move?" Brennan questioned, "I'm the one that did all the work."

"Not true."

"It isn't?"

"I carried your bags."

"Oh yes," Brennan drawled with a roll of her eyes. "You carried the bags, such hard work."

"Hey!"

"I've developed quite an appetite after the work at the crime scene," Brennan stated firmly, "And I'm going to dinner. If you would like to accompany me then I would suggest you clean yourself up. I'm not taking you to the restaurant looking like that."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Booth asked propping himself up on his elbows. Wiggling his eyebrows he continued, "I though you liked the way I looked."

"I like it when you're clean," Brennan deadpanned, "are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Good," Brennan answered, "then get moving."

"So bossy," Booth muttered with a smile. "I have to say that I love it."

"I'll remember that," Brennan assured him and flashed him a smirk, "for later."

"I'm looking forward to it Bones," Booth promised. "Very much so."

**ooo**

"You should be sleeping," a voice interrupted Angela's thoughts as she chewed on the end of her paintbrush. "It's three am."

"Couldn't sleep," she answered with a shrug and let the brush move over the canvas in front of her. "Figured I would paint."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Jack," she assured him with a flash of her bright smile. "I promise."

"But…"

"No buts," she replied and set her brush down and turned on the stool and motioned for him to step closer. When he did she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest. "I'm happy, more than happy."

"I'm more than happy too," he answered and pressed his lips against her hair. "What are you working on?"

"Not really sure yet," she told him with a chuckle, "I just started painting and it hasn't taken complete shape yet."

"Well it looks great to me."

"It could be scribbles and you would say it looks great."

"Yeah probably," Hodgins replied quickly and Angela let out a laugh. "Are you going to come back to bed?"

"I think so," Angela answered with a sigh. "I'm not as inspired to paint as I thought I would be and I'm starting to get tired again so I think cuddling with my handsome husband is the perfect way to sleep."

"I agree with your conclusion," Hodgins smirked, "and if you need more than one experiment I offer my services every night forever."

"I like that plan," Angela said with a smile as she let him lead her down the hallway of their large house to their room. They stopped briefly to peak into the nursery where Zander was sleeping soundly. "We should really decide if we're going to move him into a different room or set up another nursery for the new baby across the hall."

"It's up to you babe," Hodgins assured her. "Either way, they'll be about the same distance from our room."

"True," Angela agreed with a shrug. "Let's worry about it later."

"We've got plenty of time Ange," Hodgins reminded her. "I figured you would want to wait to find out what the new baby will be before you start getting stuff for him or her."

"It's going to be a girl."

"Didn't you say that last time?"

Angela rolled her eyes at him as she pulled the covers up and over her body and molded herself into her husband's arms. "Yes. But I know it this time."

"You do?"

"I just do."

"Okay," Hodgins stated. "I'll believe you."

"You will?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Because you were adamant that I was wrong last time," Angela reminded him. "And then you gloated when we found out that you were right."

"Maybe I agree with you this time."

"You want a girl?"

"I would love to have a daughter with you," Hodgins answered genuinely. "But even if we have another boy then we'll just have to try again."

"I love you," Angela told him leaning over to press her lips to his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hodgins replied and kissed her again. "We really should get some sleep though. Dr. B and Booth will expect us to have something for them by the afternoon."

"I hope it's not the girl that's missing," Angela whispered, "That's just sad."

"It is," Hodgins agreed, "but even if it is her we'll be able to provide her family closure by catching the bastard that did this to her."

"Because they always catch the bad guys."

"We help."

"We do," Angela sleepily agreed. "We're all a pretty good team huh?"

"The best."

"Good night Jack."

"Night Angela."

**ooo**

"Alright people," Cam's voice directed over the chatter of the lab. "We've got a lot of work to do today. Hodgins!"

"Here," Hodgins answered stepping forward. "as soon as the samples Booth and Brennan sent arrive I'll get working on validating the dump site and time of death."

"Good," Cam stated firmly and then turned to the young forensic anthropologist near her, "Dr. Bray you'll be needed to perform the initial exam on the remains. You'll have the assistance of the new intern Mr. Manning. Mr. Manning, make sure you adhere to the regulations of the lab. In Dr. Brennan's absence, Dr. Bray is whom you'll answer to after me. Understand?"

"Yes Dr. Saroyan," the young intern answered automatically and followed Wendell up to the platform.

Cam turned to Angela, "you really don't have anything to do until Wendell gets the flesh markers on the skull after it arrives. If you want to rest…"

"I'm fine Cam," Angela argued, "and though I don't have anything to do on this case yet I've got some museum work to do. I'll be in my office."

"Okay," Cam said with a nod and then after a few seconds followed the artist into her office. Angela turned around and raised her eyebrows in question to her boss. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Cam."

"Paul asked me to marry him." Cam said in a rushed voice her thumbnail finding it's way into her mouth as she chewed nervously. The stood in silence as Angela waiting for the question portion of the discussion and Cam shrugged. "Well?"

"Well what?" Angela asked with a slight laugh, "you didn't actually ask a question you know."

"What should I say?"

"What do you want to say?"

"I don't know."

Angela shook her head, "yes you do."

"What?" Cam questioned almost angrily, "No I don't. If I did I wouldn't have come to you in the first place."

"What did you want to say when he first asked you?

"I don't know."

"Cam."

"Angela."

"Fine," Angela relented after a moment, "I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Answer without really thinking about it in a yes or no response. Okay?"

"Okay…" Cam responded after she answered after a moment and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth in anxiousness. "I can do that."

"Did you ever think you would get married?"

"No."

"Do you love Paul?"

"Yes."

"Do you see yourself staying with Paul forever?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he's a good father to Michelle."

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes," Cam answered and then paused. "Wow, you're good."

"It isn't me," Angela stated with a laugh. "But I think you answered your own question."

"I did," Cam nodded, "Thanks Angela."

"My pleasure Cam," Angela assured her. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"Nope," Cam said happily her smile growing. "I think I need to call Paul."

"Wait," Angela stopped her with a slight frown. "You're going to call him to tell him you want to marry him?"

"You think I shouldn't call him?"

"I think this is something you might want to tell him in person," Angela suggested, "He might appreciate that more."

"You're right," Cam said with a nervous laugh and then continued to mutter more to herself, "of course you're right. I need to tell him in person. I should tell him in person…"

"Cam!" Angela stopped her rambling forcefully. "You need to calm down."

Cam took a deep breath in and nodded, "you're right."

"Okay," Angela stated grasping Cam by the shoulders; "the remains and case file information should be arriving any minute from Booth and Bren. We need you here in the lab to sign off on the delivery and to review the remains with Wendell before they remove what is left of the flesh. Call Paul and tell him you want to take him to lunch. Then tell him there and enjoy some, uh, afternoon delight if you can."

"That is a very reasonable solution," Cam answered with a nod and exhale of breath. "Thanks Angela."

"Your welcome Cam," Angela answered again with a bright smile. "I'm going to get back to work now."

"Yes," Cam nodded, "back to work. Good. I'm just going to go…to my office."

"Okay."

"I'll just…be in my office."

Angela laughed as Cam made a quick exit from her office and turned back towards her computer.

**ooo**

Booth woke slowly and as he became aware of his surroundings he realized he was not in his home or bed and he turned over to pull Brennan into his arms only to find that her side of the bed was empty and cool to the touch. Propping himself up on his elbows he eyed the room. He smiled when he heard the shower running in the adjacent bathroom and the faint singing voice of his girlfriend through the closed door.

He wasn't sure what the words of the song that she was singing were but he figured it was one of her favorites and he rose to join her. Before he could get to the door it swung open to reveal a towel-clad Brennan.

"You're awake," Brennan stated with a smile, "you were sleeping rather soundly and I didn't want to wake you prematurely."

"I'd rather wake early with you by my side than sleep in to wake to an empty bed."

"I'll remember that next time you decide to complain about my early rising schedule."

"I'm sure you will," Booth replied pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. "What do you want to do today?"

"We aren't on vacation Booth," Brennan argued pulling away from him, "we need to eat breakfast then secure a video conference line to the lab to determine the results of the tests."

"That's what I meant Bones," Booth assured her with a sigh. "I know that there isn't much we can do until the remains have been identified."

"That is accurate," Brennan replied, "now get ready. I'm becoming quite hungry."

"Are we eating here?"

"It would be quickest," Brennan answered, "I would like to get to work as soon as possible."

"Give me a half hour," Booth promised, "and I'll be ready to get a jump start on the day."

"I don't know what that means."

"I know you don't Bones," Booth replied with a laugh as he grabbed his toiletries and headed into the bathroom. "It just means I'll be ready to start the day."

"I don't understand why you can't just speak plainly."

"Me?" Booth exclaimed holding in his laugh as best he could. "I need to carry around an encyclopedia to understand what you're saying most days."

"But I don't speak in colloquiums," Brennan argued, "and yet…"

Booth closed the door to the bathroom and spoke just loudly enough for Brennan to hear him through the door, "we're never going to agree here Bones. I'll be out shortly."

"You are so stubborn!" Brennan called through the door before she turned to dress for the day.

"You love me anyways!" Booth answered back and Brennan could hear his laugh through the door of the bathroom and all she could do was roll her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What a week it's been. I'm not sure words can explain the craziness and stress my life is having. But I'm not here to complain; I'm here to post.**

**Effie and Melissa…I don't think I could do it without either of you. Thanks for being such great friends.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I just like to make them my puppets for awhile.**

**ooo**

Brennan flipped open her laptop and, with a few strokes of the keys, was connected to the private wireless Internet that allowed her direct and secure access to the Jeffersonian. Seconds later Cam and Hodgins appeared on her screen.

"Good morning Brennan," Cam greeted with a smile and Brennan only nodded her hello as her eyes scanned the information that they had sent ahead to her. "The dentals and medical records confirmed your findings. The remains are Alyssa Jasper."

"I thought so," Brennan said quietly and motioned for Booth to join her on the conference feed. "Hodgins, time of death."

"The insects samples provided showed several Popillia japonica larva and some pupa. I would say that the body was only at the location you found it for six to eight weeks. However, there were traces of Gastropoda mucous that shows a time of death around August."

Booth leaned over to Brennan and whispered, "Do I even want to know what that is?"

Brennan shook her head and then turned back to the screen. "Was there anything to show a location about where he kept her before he killed her or before he dumped her at the park?"

"I'm working on pulling particulates off the shreds of clothes that we received," Hodgins offered as an apology. "I'll have something for you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins," Brennan responded finding her way back to the professional tone and address that usually accompanied casework. "Any leads on cause of death?"

"I'll let Wendell take this one over," Cam answered and less than a minute later Brennan was viewing the lab's platform and Dr. Bray and Mr. Manning examining the remains. "Dr. Bray, please fill in Dr. Brennan with your findings."

"Of course," Wendell stated and turned to the microscope and pulled it over a section of the ribs. "There are fractures on the third, forth, and fifth right ribs, all results of blunt force trauma. And both of her legs were broken below the knees. In addition we also found a subdural hematoma near the back of the skull."

"Cause of death?"

"I would venture to say the hematoma," Wendell offered and then after a moment added, "but she suffered quite a bit before she died."

"I concur," Brennan answered affirmatively, her voice dropping in sadness. "Please confirm cause of death and the murder weapon."

"Of course Dr. Brennan," Wendell assured her immediately and Brennan flipped back over to Cam's feed. "Did you run a tox screening?"

"The results aren't in yet," Cam answered, "but I will let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you Cam."

"Of course Brennan," Cam replied with a smile. "What is your next plan of action?"

"We are going to go inform Alyssa Jasper's family that we found her," Booth replied sadly. "Then we question the Girl Scout troupe leader."

"Good luck."

"Thanks Cam," Booth answered before Brennan could say anything and terminated the conference feed. "You ready Bones?"

"I'm never ready for this part," Brennan answered honestly, "but I know it's what we have to do."

"It is," Booth answered and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Let's head out, get the addresses from the local sheriff's office."

Brennan nodded but instead of pulling away from Booth's embrace she squeezed her arms around him tighter and rested her head against his shoulder. Booth rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Bones, you okay?"

Brennan nodded against his chest and took a deep breath in. "I'll be fine Booth. But thank for you for caring."

"I'll always care about you," Booth answered and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Okay, let's go."

**ooo**

Sweets sat behind his desk and flipped through the newest draft of his book and sighed. It was finally completed, edited with the information that Booth and Brennan had corrected about their first case and the events of the past two years added in. The only drawback is he had kept this draft a secret from the crime-fighting duo and he wasn't sure what they would think of it.

When his computer dinged signaling a request for a video conference he couldn't help but jump slightly.

"You're awfully jumpy today Sweets," Angela's voice teased through the screen of the computer. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing," Sweets answered much too closely and Angela raised an eyebrow in question at him. Sweets changed the subject briskly, "What can I help with you with Angela?"

"I was wondering if you and Julie had any plans for tonight," Angela responded with a smile.

"Nothing as of yet," Sweets responded, "aren't you working on the case with the remains from Indiana?"

"We are," Angela confirmed, "but I was hoping that you might be able to help out with Zander tonight. Julie mentioned giving her a call whenever we needed her…"

"She loves babysitting for him," Sweets assured her, "is everything okay with Carrie?"

Angela nodded, in reference to the nanny that had been employed by the Hodgins since two months after Zander's birth, "it's just simply her night off. Jack would take him home but he's frustrated that he can't figure out some of the evidence from the clothes. And Wendell just gave me some of the measurements from the murder weapon and I want to get a head start on figuring out what it is."

"I'll give Julie a call," Sweets assured her, "but I don't think it'll be a problem to watch him tonight."

"Thanks Sweets," Angela said with a sigh of relief. "We really appreciate it."

"It's totally cool," Sweets answered, "I'll call you right back as soon as I've talked to her."

Angela bid him a quick goodbye and Sweets hit the speed dial for Julie and waited for his girlfriend to pick up her phone.

"Perfect timing," Julie greeted after only two rings, "I just sent the kids to recess. What's up?"

"You up for a night of babysitting?"

"For Zander?" Julie questioned, "of course. What are Angela and Jack up to?"

"They're working on a case and Carrie has tonight off," Sweets explained, "Angela called and asked me if I thought we'd be interested."

"I'm always interested in watching Zander," Julie assured him and he could hear the smile through the phone. "Does she need us to pick him up at the lab?"

"Not sure," Sweets answered, "but I'll check with her."

"Okay," Julie said, "text me to let me know. And if we do I'll run by the lab after I get out of school."

"Sounds good Jules," Sweets responded. "I'll let you know as soon as I talk to Angela."

"Sure. Have you heard from Brennan and Booth? Do you think they'll need you for this case."

"I haven't heard anything yet," Sweets said with a sigh. "But they'll let me know. It depends, I think, on what the facts say."

"Well, I'm sure they'll use you. You're always a great help to them."

"You're feeding my ego today," Sweets teased, "I like it."

"I have to go," Julie said a few minutes later, "I'll see you later tonight."

**ooo**

Booth pulled up in front of the modest two-story home and Booth took a deep breath as he turned off the engine. He reached across the console and threaded Brennan's fingers through his own and smiled as she squeezed his fingers.

"Are you ready?"

Brennan nodded slowly and their hands separated as they left the car. "This will never get easier, will it?"

"No," Booth answered honestly, "but I think that isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it means that even after six years of dealing with death and murder we hadn't been hardened by it."

"That is logical," Brennan agreed quietly. "But I think sometimes it would be easier if I didn't see their faces."

Booth paused on the front lawn and pulled Brennan to his chest. "You're amazing," he whispered in her ear, "just know that. And remember, I love you."

"I know," Brennan assured him, "and I love you too. And thanks."

"Come on," Booth said and gently pushed away, "let's not freak them out by standing on their lawn."

"You're probably accurate about that."

Brennan followed Booth up to the door and before he raised his hand to knock, Brennan gently removed her entwined fingers from his as she switched into work mode. His eyes met her for a brief moment before he rapped on the door. The door swung open and they were face to face with a brunette that Brennan was able to determine nearly immediately was Alyssa Jasper's mother.

"Mrs. Jasper," Booth greeted and pulled out his badge, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC. Is your husband home?"

"Yes, I'm Caroline Jasper" the woman answered as Brennan watched her face visibly pale. "It's Alyssa right? This is about Alyssa?"

"We're afraid so," Brennan answered quietly, "may we speak to you?"

"Come in," Mrs. Jasper responded, "let me get my husband."

She lead them into a comfortable looking living room and motioned for them to sit before she hastily made her way out of the room. Brennan took in the pictures on the mantle and the obviously lived in room.

"I'm Mike Jasper," a man's voice said and interrupted Brennan's thoughts. She rose to her feet alongside Booth as he went through their normal greeting once again. "You've found Alyssa?"

"Was it the body they found out at the park?" Caroline Jasper questioned and Brennan knew she was close to hysterics. "I…I'm sorry."

"The remains we recovered," Brennan started and Booth cleared his throat as a sign for her to ease up before she continued, "I'm sorry to tell you, were confirmed as your daughter earlier today."

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped and leaned into her husband's embrace. "Can I see her? Please, I need to see my daughter."

Booth took a deep breath and Brennan waited for him to speak. His voice was soothing when he finally did. "Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist that specializes in identification when, when the body is unrecognizable by normal procedures."

"Oh god," Mike exclaimed as a new set of sobs were released from his wife's lips. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Not yet," Booth answered, "but we have our best team working to find out that very question. I know this is difficult, but we need to ask you a few questions."

Both Caroline and Mike Jasper nodded and for the next thirty minutes Booth and Brennan questioned them about Alyssa, the activities she was involved with, and if either of them had any enemies that would be interested in hurting their family.

The front door slamming is what pulled the four adults from their conversation. A voice called through the house.

"Mom! MOM!"

"I'm sorry," Caroline apologized right away, "that's our son Jeremy."

"MOM!"

"Living room Jeremy," Mike called back and a tall brown haired boy walked into the room. "Jeremy is our oldest, he's sixteen."

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked as he took in Booth and Brennan.

"This is Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan," Caroline explained, "from the FBI."

"The FBI?"

"They are investigating Alyssa's…" Caroline's voice trailed off as she found herself unable to complete the sentence. She took a deep breath, but was unable to stop the tears from falling again.

"We're just asking some questions to see if we can find out what happened to your sister," Booth interjected. "To make sure whoever hurt her can't hurt anyone else."

"She's dead," Jeremy stated his body going limp as he sank into the couch between his parents. "I heard that they had found a body…"

"I think we have everything we need," Booth informed the family as he pulled a card from behind his badge. "If you have any questions for us, or can think of anything else, please don't hesitate to call."

Mike nodded and Booth turned to Brennan and silently beckoned for her to follow him. They left the house, however they sat in their rental car on the street for several minutes before Booth even put the key in the ignition.

"Do you think they had anything to do with it?" Brennan asked breaking the silence between them for the first time.

Booth shook his head, "my gut says no. They were genuinely broken up about it."

Brennan nodded and found her fingers playing with a stray thread from her sweater. "I've been thinking…" Her voice trailed off and Booth turned his head and waited for her to continue.

"About what Bones?"

"It just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Alyssa's murder."

"Murder doesn't often make sense Bones," Booth answered with a sigh. "What makes this different?"

"I don't know yet."

"You aren't making sense right now Bones."

"I know."

"Can you help me out here?"

"It just," Brennan started, "when you look at the facts it appears as if Alyssa's murder was part of a serial killer. Everything seems random, from her abduction to the body dump, but there hasn't been any other victims."

"Not in this area."

"Now what are you saying?"

"What if that is the fact that ties it all together," Booth stated, "state parks. What if this guy travels from state to state?"

"It's possible," Brennan admitted, "but I don't like jumping to conclusions like that."

"I know you don't," Booth assured her as he pulled up in front of the Girl Scout troop leader's home. "But it's something we can look into, but that in no means makes me believe it's true."

"Then why look into it?"

"Because we don't have much else to go off on, right," Booth answered, "and any idea is a good one."

"Maybe we should call in Sweets."

Booth stopped and turned to her a look of shock on his face. "You want to call in Sweets, with his 'soft science', and ask for his consult? Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

Brennan furrowed her brows in confusion, "I'm still me. Though I discredit the guessing game in which he comes to his conclusions, he has proven himself helpful in the past."

"I'll give him a call later," Booth promised her and with a quick glance around he rested his lips on hers for a split second.

"Booth!" Brennan chastised as she pulled away, "We are working. That is highly inappropriate."

"It was just a quick kiss Bones," Booth argued, "and there isn't anyone around us."

"True," Brennan relented, "but you couldn't have been certain of that when you kissed me and besides, we should conduct ourselves with proper work behavior when we are on the clock."

"You're right Bones," Booth admitted, "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Brennan replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides, once we're done here and we've checked in with the lab we can be done for the day."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It means," Brennan whispered seductively, "that I believe we should have some time to get in some baby making practice tonight."

Booth leaned down close to her ear to respond. "Perfect."

Brennan pulled back and rested her palms on her cheeks to mask the pink twinge there and adjusted her jacket. "Come on Agent Booth, we have suspects to question."

**ooo**

"There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to."

Hodgins looked up to his wife who was standing in the entrance of his office. He ran his hand over his face, his beard scratchy against his hand. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Angela answered and Jack's eyes opened wide. "Yes, you've been here that long. I brought you a sandwich."

"From the diner?"

"Yes," Angela confirmed with a nod, "I grabbed a late dinner with Cam and Wendell since you were pretty enthralled in whatever has you stumped."

"It's this fungus thing that was on the girls' clothes," Hodgins groaned, "I can't seem to figure out what it is or what family it comes from. I'm pissed."

"You need to eat."

"I know."

"And sleep."

"I'll grab a couple hours on your couch," Hodgins suggested and Angela shook her head no. "I need to figure this out."

"Which you can do in the morning Jack," Angela assured him, "but I am not leaving this office without you."

"But…"

"No buts," Angela interrupted, "we made a promise to each other when we had Zander, that we wouldn't pull anymore all nighters here. Remember?"

"Yes."

"Then don't argue and just come home with me," Angela suggested, her hands on her hip.

"Ten more minutes?"

"Five," Angela compromised, "and that's it."

"Okay."

"Really?" Angela questioned, "you aren't going to argue."

"You're right," Hodgins stated simply, "we made a promise to each other and I'm not going to break that. Give me five minutes and I'll shut everything down. I can pick back up in the morning."

"Thank you Jack."

"Anything for you Angie," Hodgins said with a grin, "I thought you would have figured that out by now."

**ooo**

Brennan laid her head on Booth's bare chest as they both worked to catch their breaths. Their joined hands rested gently near her head and she could feel Booth's free hand running through her hair lightly.

Brennan smiled at his light ministrations and pressed a gentle kiss to his chest.

"That might have done it," Booth whispered against her hair and Brennan had to giggle. "What?"

"You've said that every time since we decided to try for a baby."

"And one of these times I'll be right."

"It's not like we'll know right away."

"I know," Booth assured her with another kiss. "But the practice will be fun."

"Will be?" Brennan asked coyly, "I thought we were already having fun?"

"Oh we are," Booth assured her, "and we're about to have even more fun."

"Is that a threat Agent Booth?"

"Not even close Dr. Brennan," Booth growled hungrily in her ear, "it's a promise. A promise I will very much enjoy keeping."

"Well then," Brennan purred, "it would be a shame if you didn't keep your promises."

**ooo**

**A/N: I have to admit, I was a little discouraged with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I hate begging for reviews, but I'm not above it. So please, I'm begging you, review. After the day I've had (well, week really) every review will be like a virtual hug. And I need lots of them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, so it's been ages since I've updated. And I'm so sorry about that! I could make excuses, but I hate that. I'll just go so you can enjoy the chapter!**

**This is being posted without being beta'd. My beta, Effie, is currently without internet, so I'm going in blindly here. I hope it's not awful.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get rights at Christmas like I hoped. Maybe for my birthday? **

**ooo**

The beeping was consistent as it drug Angela from the confines of sleep. She groaned and attempted to shut out the noise with her pillow and when that didn't work she went in search of the culprit. Hodgins, who was snoring lightly beside her, seemed unfazed by the noise with frustrated Angela when she realized the beeping was coming from his side of their bed.

Kicking her foot against his leg she attempted to rouse him from sleep. "Jack," she called lightly and when he didn't respond her voice rose., "JACK!

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily his eyes not opening. "Are you okay? The baby?"

"We're fine," she assured him gently, "just trying to sleep and having difficultly because of some damn beeping coming from your nightstand."

"I'm sorry," he answered quickly grabbing the device and silencing it with just a few strokes of the keypad. "I had set the computer to keep running the mass spec until it figured out what my mystery fungus was. I guess it did."

"You had it alert your phone?"

"Maybe."

"Jack Stanley Hodgins."

"What?" Hodgins replied innocently and glanced around is annoyed wife to the clock. "Go back to sleep Angie. I'm going to head to the lab."

"What?" Angela exclaimed, "It's three in the morning."

"I know," Hodgins replied, "but it looks like a lead. I need to run."

"Fine," Angela huffed, "I'll call you later."

"Okay," Hodgins said with a small smile and leaned over to rest his lips on her forehead for a moment. "Go back to sleep."

"Trust me," Angela said around a yawn, "I will."

Four and a half hours later Angela wandered into the lab in search of her husband. The lab was still quiet with only a few technicians floating around. She made her way to her office to drop her purse off and grabbed a granola bar from the stash in her desk before finding her way to Hodgins' work area.

"I thought I might find you here," she commented when she found him scrunched over his microscope. "You have to be exhausted."

"A little," he answered honestly, "but I think I may have just cracked this case wide open."

**ooo**

Booth stretched his arms out as far as he could and felt Brennan stir next to him. He pressed his lips against the side of her head and smiled. "I really think that was it."

"You're not going to stop saying that until I'm pregnant are you?"

"Nope."

"God I hope it's soon then."

"Me too," Booth replied with a laugh. "But I don't mind saying it either."

"We still have a case to solve."

"I know."

"I should see if the lab has any new leads for us today."

"We should."

"I don't want to get up though."

"I need to record this," Booth teased with a grin, "because I don't think I've ever heard you say that before."

"Don't be ridiculous," Brennan retored, "I may not say it often, but you've heard it before."

"Whatever you say darling."

"Darling?"

"What?"

"I thought we went over acceptable nicknames."

"We did."

"Darling wasn't on that list."

"Doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I decided that I'm going to call you whatever I want."

"That should go both ways then, huh?"

"Yup."

"Alright then sugar lips, get up."

"Wait," Booth complained grabbing her wrist, "sugar lips? I don't think so."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said, I am not going to be called sugar lips."

"You know, you would think after being together for a year we would have all of this figured out by now."

"Nah," Booth answered with a laugh, "couples go over this all the time. No matter how long they've been together. We'll be eighty and still arguing about this."

"If you say so."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then believe me."

"Fine," Brennan relented, "but we really do need to get up now. I have to check in with the lab."

"I know."

"Then let me go."

"Just give me ten more minutes."

"Ten minutes? That's pretty quick, even for you Booth."

"That's not what I meant Bones!" Booth exclaimed with sigh. "But since you're adamant about getting up, I guess we should."

"You get in the shower, I'll check in with the lab."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Brennan assured him and motioned to her phone, "Hodgins wants me to link up. I guess he's found something."

"I'll wait and see what he says," Booth replied and pulled a tee shirt over his head, "might as well see what the squint has figured out for us."

The computer booted up and only minutes later the curly headed scientist appeared in front of them grinning from ear to ear. Booth groaned as Hodgins opened his mouth.

"King of the lab."

The familiar proclamation from their friend made Booth groan again, "what is it Hodgins?"

"I may have just solved this case."

"Really?" Brennan questioned, "I don't understand how you can say that concretely Jack."

"She was held in a termite infested wooden building," Hodgins continued, "and was moved where she was found no more than a week ago."

"I still don't see how you can conclusively say you've solved the case," Brennan continued. "What has Dr. Bray found?"

"I'm getting here," Hodgins replied with a sigh, "she was killed by a single blow to the head. But your assessment was correct, she was kept alive and tortured before she was killed."

Brennan nodded sadly and Booth rested his hand on her back in comfort before questioning his friend, "what else is there Hodgins."

"There was a fungus that had me stumped at first," Hodgins answered with a sigh, "but I think it's the clue to solve the murder."

"Okay."

"It's a pretty rare fungus," Hodgins continued without a pause, "but I finally narrowed it down. What I found was pretty interesting though."

"Hodgins, spill it," Booth demanded his frustration growing evident. "We don't have all day."

"Cronartium comandrae," Hodgins answered, "found in pine trees. It has to be catalogued in any discovery of it. As of four weeks ago a park ranger in Northern Indiana reported a cluster of trees with the fungus growing."

"In Pokagon?"

"Yeah," Hodgins answered with a smile, "the Northeast corner of the park."

"Anything about cabins nearby?"

"No," Hodgins replied with a shake of his head, "but it is a park, there has to be some close, right?"

"We'll check it out Dr. Hodgins," Brennan stated, "any more information on the type of knife used in the torture. Or the weapon that caused the final blow?"

"Wendell says he's close to having an exact match for both. The hematoma was caused by a large blunt object and Wendell believes it was made of steel, but I'm looking for particulates to confirm that," Hodgins replied, "we'll let you know as soon as we have it."

"Thanks Jack," Booth answered with a smile. "Keep that pregnant wife of yours happy, okay?"

"No worries Booth," Jack insisted, "if you could send me some samples of the trees I'll be able to let you know if that is where she was killed."

"Perfect," Booth replied with a nod, "we'll be in touch."

Hodgins gave a nod back before the computer screen went black. And Brennan turned to Booth, "I don't understand how that solved the case."

Booth chuckled, "it didn't really, but it definitely gave us a lead. Let's head out."

"And see if we can find these pine trees?"

"Those," Booth agreed, "and an abandoned cabin where we find the murder scene."

**ooo**

Wendell Bray wiped the back of his hand over his forehead and couldn't help by groan. The bones in front of him were telling a brutal story that he was having a hard time stomaching. The intern following him around was a minimal about of help but they were coming up with answers slowly.

"You were right," Hodgins interrupted his thoughts, "steel. From a Ames True Temper Steel Shovel. It's a common snow shovel."

"So we have the weapon," Wendell answered, "you tell Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?"

"Yeah," Hodgins replied with a nod, "Angela is on with them now. They're getting ready to look for the murder scene."

"Do you think this is a one time guy?"

"I don't think he's a serial killer."

"It makes no sense to me."

"It usually doesn't make sense to me," Hodgins told him honestly, "especially with kids involved."

"Bren and Booth will figure it out."

"They always do," Hodgins assured him and then took a deep breath. "Angela and I are getting ready to head out for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Uh…"

"Come on man," Hodgins probed, "get out of the lab, clear your head, and get something to eat. It'll help."

"Sure."

"Great!" Hodgins exclaimed, "Angela wanted me to make sure that everyone come out to lunch."

"Everyone?"

"Sweets, Julie, and Cam are all coming too," Hodgins replied, "Angela is insisted we need a break. She's not way off."

"I don't know," Wendell sighed, "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Which is why a break will be good," Hodgins assured him, "trust us, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great, I'm starving. Let's get going!"

**ooo**

The trek through the woods was easy for the anthropologist and the agent as they followed the map they were provided by the ranger office. The day was warm and Brennan noticed she was becoming dehydrated easier than normal. Stopping to rest for a moment she downed one of the bottles of water in her bag.

"You okay Bones?"

"Of course," she replied, "just need to take a quick break."

Booth watched her closely, but when he could see any other reason popping up he let it go. Sitting down next to her, he opened his own bottle of water and took a big gulp. Brennan leaned over and placed her head against his shoulder and Booth turned and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine," Brennan insisted, "let's keep moving."

"Okay," Booth agreed hesitantly. "If you're sure…"

"I am," Brennan stated firmly, "let's move."

"Maybe we should have taken the ranger's offer to lead us up here."

"We're doing fine on our own Booth," Brennan told him as she walked up the hill. They were setting a good pace when she stopped suddenly and Booth ran into her, bumping her forward slightly.

"Bones?"

"I think we're doing just fine on our own."

"What?"

Brennan pointed up the trail and Booth could only nod. There, about forty feet in front of them was an obviously worn down wood cabin that looked like it was falling apart. But what stuck out to them most were the smears of red on the inside of the window.

"I think we found our murder scene."

**ooo**

**A/N: This isn't my longest chapter, but it's packed full of helpful info. Thanks for reading! Please take a moment and leave me a little review if you can. I would appreciate it!**


End file.
